1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a image capture device and image processing method for displaying or recording a 3D image by making multiple shooting sections capture multiple images.
2. Description of the Related Art
To view and listen to 3D video, content (i.e., data such as a video stream) corresponding to the 3D video needs to be gotten in one way or another. One way of getting such content is to generate 3D video with a camera that can shoot 3D video.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-20606 (hereinafter called “Patent document No. 1”) discloses a digital camera with two image capturing sections, which are called a “main image capturing section” and a “sub-image capturing section”, respectively. According to the technique disclosed in Patent document No. 1, a parallax is detected between the two video frames captured by the main and sub-image capturing sections, respectively, the video captured by the main image capturing section is used as a main image, and a sub-image is generated based on the main image and the parallax, thereby generating right- and left-eye images to form 3D video.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-210217 (hereinafter called “Patent document No. 2”) discloses a technique for shooting 3D video even if the two image capturing systems of a stereo camera use mutually different zoom powers for shooting.